I Don't Know How to Love
by White Tiger Girl
Summary: This is a SS fic. Syaoran is a cold hearted person and doesn't know what love is untill he meets..... Read the story to find out but you might already know who it is. RR Complete
1. Default Chapter

I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
A/N: Hiya everyone! This is my second story. My first was Dark Past and it didn't get very far. I learn from my mistakes and I came up with a new story. This is going to be S+S all the way. Sorry for E+T lovers Any way enjoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura, an 18 year old girl walks out of her dorm room. She hardly got mad and was always so carefree. Today she was going to have a new roommate. She enters the courtyard of the huge private school.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo waves and runs over to Sakura. "Good morning! Are you ready for class?" Sakura smiles at her best friend.  
  
"Good morning to you too. I'm ready for class. Lets go." After walking a bit into the school Sakura asks Tomoyo. "Who do you think this new student is?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo started to think "No, no one has said any thing about this person."  
  
"Oh well. I guess we'll find out soon." The two girls walked into their first period class.  
  
"Good morning class. Today, as some of you might know we are having a new student." Mrs. Abigail said as she opened the door and revealed a boy with chestnut hair, cold amber eyes and a straight face.  
  
"This is Li Syaoran." Mrs. Abigail said. "Way not tell us about yourself Syaoran."  
  
"There's nothing to tell about. Only that I came from Hong Kong and will become the Li clan leader." Syaoran stated coldly.  
  
"Well then why don't you just take a seat any where in the classroom." Syaoran walked calmly to a seat and sat down.  
  
'He doesn't look too happy. I wonder way. Maybe he's just nervous and want some friends.' Sakura took a glance at Syaoran 'I wonder if...nah....that's a silly question.....but ...I'll ask him anyway.' Sakura went back to the notes she was taking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~After Classes~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran. When she reached him she took a seat by him.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura put her hand out to shake his. Instead he just looked at it and looked up.  
  
"What do you want?!?!?" Syaoran said keeping his coldness in his voice.  
  
"Well....." Sakura went red.  
  
"Well out with it Kinomoto!" Syaoran snapped at her harshly.  
  
".I was wondering..." Sakura turned even more red. ".if we can be friends." Sakura was as red as a tomato.  
  
Syaoran glared at her and made her very scared.  
  
"To make it simple the answer is NO!!" Syaoran got up left her. Sakura's eyes started to water. It was not the answer she was expecting. She started to cry and ran to the washroom. Part of her didn't want to believe it. Tomoyo saw her running and ran after her.  
  
Tomoyo founder her crying in a stall. She walks over to her and tried her best to soothe her.  
  
"Sakura what the matter? Are you alright?" Tomoyo looked at her friend  
  
She sniffed before answering "No, I'm not alright. All I wanted to do was to be friends with him." Sakura muffled  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"That...Syaoran" She raised her head and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I guess he doesn't want any friends. Sakura lets go." Tomoyo helped Sakura to her feet and wiped her tears away. "If you want we can go somewhere else like the café or the pool."  
  
"Lets go to the pool." Sakura said as she started to walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Pool~~~~~~~~~~  
After making a stop at Tomoyo's to get a swimming suit she made they headed for the pool.  
  
"No one's here." Tomoyo said to Sakura  
  
"I guess we have the pool all to ourselves." Sakura softly said. She was still upset.  
  
"Well lets get in the water." Tomoyo walked over to a chair and put her towel on it. Sakura did the same.  
  
After swimming for a bit Sakura decided to get out. She started to swim to the ladder.  
  
"You done already Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she swam after her.  
  
"No I just wanted to sit for a while before going back to swimming." Sakura answered.  
  
"I see your not upset anymore." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. I'm still a bit upset but not a lot."  
  
"Don't worry about him Sakura. He's just a.." Tomoyo couldn't find the right name to call him.  
  
"A big jerk!" Sakura finished for Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah that's it!" Tomoyo and Sakura both laughed.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. You made me feel better." Sakura said n the cheery voice.  
  
"Your welcome. Always a pleasure cheering up a gloomy friend." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I think I'll go back to my room. I want to go shower and relax while I still can." Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright. I guess I should go too." They both waved good bye and left the pool.  
  
Sakura walked up the stair to the dorm rooms. She felt very uncomfortable. She didn't know way. It was a Friday and she wouldn't have class tomorrow. She didn't know what's wrong. Part of her was happy and the other part was uncomfortable.  
  
As approached her room. She took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked in and saw.  
  
"SYAORAN! What the HELL are YOU doing in MY room?" Sakura practically yelled at him.  
  
"Hm" Syaoran looked up from the book. "So brat you're my roommate hah. I was wandering who it could be. I should have guessed."  
  
"One I AM NOT A BRAT YOU ARE, GAKI! Two this was my room first so I can kick YOU out. And three, Give me back my book!" Sakura yelled even louder as she grabbed her book.  
  
"Geez" Syaoran smirked. "I didn't know babies could read." Sakura was furious and was ready to throw him out.  
  
"You bastard!" Sakura shouted as she stomped into her room. She slammed the door as hard as she could, indicating she was furious.  
A/N: So what do ya think? I put a lot of effort into this so don't make me sad. I accept all kinds reviews. Even if you flame me and yell at me. Although I rather have nice reviews but it's your choice whether you yell at me or complement me. Remember 5 reviews at least. If you have time R+R Dark Past. 


	2. The Truth

I Don't Know How To Love  
  
A/N: I really like this story this is way I'm updating it. Thanks white cherry blossom and Wolfgirl for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is for the both of you.  
  
Chapter 2 The Truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat in her desk in her first period class. This was odd because Sakura never got to class so early.  
  
Tomoyo entered the room. "Hey Sakura! Good morning! What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I didn't want to be in the same room as Mr. Meany much longer." Sakura said dully.  
  
"Mr. Meany?" Tomoyo thought for a while. "Oh, you mean Syaoran. What did he do yesterday to make you so depressed?"  
  
"First off he called me a brat, took my book, and then called me a baby. Then after I took my shower and came out he almost scared me to death." Sakura got mad  
  
"How so?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well." Sakura paused for a moment. "When I left the bathroom I decided to watch some television. I wanted to watch a movie. I realized the room I kept all my movies was the room Syaoran was in. When I walked in I saw him with a sword in his hand and he charged at me. He stopped when I screamed. The sword was so close to me." Sakura started to get mad again. " I bet he just wanted to scare me."  
  
"Aw Sakura. Are you okay?" Tomoyo patted Sakura's back.  
  
"Yeah I'm over it. I just wish I didn't have to be in the same room as him." Sakura said. The classes were about to start when Syaoran walked in and sat down. Tomoyo walked over to him.  
  
"Why did you have to scare Sakura like that? Don't you realize you neared scared her to death? Why do you even have a sword with you?" Tomoyo nearly yelled.  
  
Syaoran looked up. His express was unreadable. "I didn't even know she was there. She shouldn't have been there in the first place or at least she could have knocked. She's a baby. Why should I care about a baby like her? And that sword is for my training."  
  
Tomoyo was about to make one last remark but the bell rag. Sakura was quite but she heard the whole conversation. Syaoran's icy words stabbed Sakura on the back like a knife. Sakura let one tear drop before she wiped the rest away. She didn't want Syaoran to think that she was a crybaby if he didn't already.  
  
~~~~~~P.E~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was the best at doing gymnastics. P.E was she favorite class because her teacher was very nice to her. They were doing back flips and aerial summersaults.  
  
"Sakura why don't you show us a back flip and then an aerial summersault." Mr. Harris said facing Sakura.  
  
"Sure" Sakura got up and stood at the end of the mates. She did a perfect back flip and then did an aerial summersault.  
  
"Good. Syaoran why don't you try first." Mr. Harris said  
  
Sakura walked to her seat. She gave Syaoran a 'beat that' look. Syaoran walked up and gave Sakura an 'I'll do better than you' look.  
  
He did a perfect back flip like Sakura's but with more energy. Then he did the aerial summersault. He leaped in the air, higher than Sakura and did a summersault and landed firmly on the ground.  
  
"Excellent Syaoran! Excellent!" Mr. Harris looked at Sakura's direction. "Looks like you are going to have some competition Sakura."  
  
Syaoran smirked seeing Sakura's pissed out face.  
  
~~~~After school~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked side by side through the hall.  
  
"I swear Tomoyo he's trying to make my life a living nightmare. Didn't you see the look he gave me at P.E? He's mocking me!" Sakura was really pissed.  
"I know he's just a big jerk. I know it, you know it, the whole world knows it." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Hmp. All the girls over don't think so. They think he's a stud." Sakura pointed to the group of girls laughing.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "They haven't even talk to him. How would they know how he's really like?"  
  
"They just go for the looks. They don't worry about how he's like." Sakura said sadly.  
  
They reached Tomoyo's room. Do you want to stay for a while Sakura?" Tomoyo asked kindly.  
  
"No" Sakura sighed, "I have to get back. I need to do some things. Otherwise I would." Sakura turned and started to head for her room.  
  
She turned the last corner and was in front of her room. She sighed again and walked in.  
  
"I don't care that you like! And I don't want to go on a damn date with you! Get out of my room now!" Syaoran yelled at the girl known as Sara. When she didn't move Syaoran yelled at her.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing in my room?! Get out NOW!" Syaoran yelled coldly. Sara was heartbroken. She started to cry as she ran out of the room. Sakura moved aside. She was really sad for Sara.  
  
"What is your problem Syaoran?" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door shut. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was there. "Just because you don't want to go out with her doesn't mean you can break her heart like that. Haven't you ever heard of love for others?"  
  
"No" Syaoran looked down and whispered. "I don't know how to love." Sakura was shocked by Syaoran's response.  
A/N: So how was it? Tell me what you think. Sorry if this chapter took so long. I was disappointed when not many people review. Don't forget to review. Flames are happily accepted. They just tell me that I need to improve in. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I didn't get a chance to read it over. 


	3. Clearing Things Up

I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
A/N: I'm so happy some of you like this story. Thank you so much for reviewing. You make me so happy. Anyway hope you like this chapter I work really hard on it.  
  
Chapter 3 Clearing Things Up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked unsure of what she just heard. She looked at him in shock.  
  
"I said, I don't know how to love." Syaoran said a bit louder. He stared at the floor trying no to make eye contact with Sakura.  
  
Sakura pitied Syaoran. 'How can you not know how to love Syaoran?' Sakura asked in her mind. As if Syaoran heard he answered the question.  
  
"I never been loved before. I'm always alone. I don't know how to love because no one ever cared enough to show how." Thoughts flowed through Syaoran's mind. His childhood was the worst.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
A young Syaoran was carried away from his mother by one of the elders. He cried and tried to get away. He wanted to at least say good bye but he couldn't. He was pushed in a car and drove away.  
  
For days all he ever did was cry. The oldest elder came up to him.  
  
"You must be strong and fierce to be the Li clan leader" He said in a hearse voice. "You must not cry and you need to train hard"  
  
Syaoran was taken to a training room were he trained and learned to fight. He was given in sword three days after.  
  
In his room he cried and wept for his mother. The elder came in his room and saw him crying. Syaoran was beaten until he stopped crying  
  
"Strong men don't cry Syaoran! The next time I see you cry it will be much worst then now. You understand me?" The elder yelled at Syaoran. Syaoran got up weakly and nodded. He walked back up the stairs in pain but tried not to cry. From that day forward he never cried  
  
~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura said softly. "I'm sorry"  
  
Syaoran looked up. "I don't need your pity Sakura. Just leave me alone and don't you dare tell anyone about this." He walked away and slammed the door of his room.  
  
'I really am sorry for you Syaoran. I wish there was some way I can help.' Sakura closed the door and walked back to her room too.  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
Whenever Syaoran looked up he always saw Sakura looking at him before she went back to her work.  
  
'Why does she keep looking at me? Can't she just forget about yesterday? Urg! She's driving me nuts! Can't she just mind her own business?'  
*Sakura's Thoughts*  
  
'How can I help him? Maybe he doesn't want my help. I know he said he didn't want my pity but I want to help him. I would be really sad if there was no one to love me. Why can he just let me help? He's so stubborn!'  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at him again. This time when she looked at him and he looked back she started to blush. She turned back to her work.  
  
'I hope he didn't see that.'  
~Tomoyo's thoughts~  
  
'Why do that keep looking at each other? I thought they both hated each other. Wonder what happened. WAS SAKURA JUST BLUSHING!? Okay this is getting weird'  
  
Tomoyo looked at them again.  
  
'They're doing it again! . I'm going to have to find out what's going on.' She went back to work.  
  
~~~After School~~~  
  
Tomoyo caught up with Sakura as the exited their last period class and headed for the lockers.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura stopped and turned around to see Tomoyo running toward her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo walked next to Sakura.  
  
"Can I talk to you at my room later?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around at all the people they passed.  
  
"Um.sure. Is it serious Tomoyo? Did something happen?" Sakura wondered what Tomoyo needed to talk to her about. Tomoyo shook her head no.  
  
"It's nothing really serious I just need you to answer some of my questions." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Okay then. I'll drop off my stuff first and then I need to." Tomoyo interrupted Sakura  
  
"No. I need you to come over now. This will be really quick" Tomoyo persuaded  
  
Sakura sighed. "Okay fine" They made it to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo closed and door and the both of them went to and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Alright tell me what happened between you and Syaoran yesterday." Sakura looked away. "C'mon Sakura I'm your friend and I want to know what happened." Sakura took a deep breath and started to story. When Sakura was done explaining Tomoyo was in shock.  
  
"Please say something" Sakura said trying hard not to blush. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought. "Promise me you won't tell him I told you. I promised I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay. So what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I want to help him but he doesn't what my help." Sakura said feeling really horrible. Tomoyo had an idea.  
  
"I got it! All you have to do is  
A/N: I'm done with this chapter. Tell me your thoughts and what you thing okay? What do you think Tomoyo's idea is? Read the next chapter to find out. Review! 


	4. Tomoyo's Time To Blush?

I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
A/N: Hello. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. I love you all so much. You all encouraged to continue. I know I said no E+T but I guess I was wrong. You might see more of that in future chapters and in this one.  
  
Chapter 4 Tomoyo's Time To.Blush? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have it! All you have to do is." Tomoyo was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tomoyo. I didn't know you had a guest. I'll leave you guys alone. I'll just." A voice said from the door.  
  
"No. I'm just about to leave. Eriol, right?" Sakura said smiling brightly to the boy.  
  
"Yes that's right and your Sakura right?" Eriol said from the door. Sakura simply nodded in response. Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"Tell me later ok? Eriol is really cute. You should get to know him better. He seems perfect for you." Sakura walked toward the door and turned her head and winked at Tomoyo. There was a tint to red on Tomoyo's cheeks and got redder thinking of what Sakura said.  
  
Eriol walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything Tomoyo? Soda? Fruit? Whatever?" Tomoyo would normally respond whether she wanted something or not but this time she didn't. She was thinking of her and Eriol. She started to blush just thinking about it. Eriol looked up at Tomoyo noticing she was very quiet.  
  
"Something wrong?" Eriol said as he sat down next to her and opened his Pepsi.  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong"  
  
Eriol eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You seem a bit distracted about something."  
  
'Yeah I'm distracted by something! The fact that I'm blushing right in front of you! Do I really like Eriol?' Tomoyo looked at Eriol. Eriol caressed her hand.  
  
"You can tell me anything Tomoyo. What's wrong?" Eriol spoke gently. Tomoyo blushed even more feeling Eriol touch her.  
  
'Should I tell him? I don't know what to do." Tomoyo said in a nervous voice "Eriol?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um.." Tomoyo hesitated wondering if she should ask. ".do you..um..like me?" Eriol nodded his head.  
  
"Sure I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well.Sakura said." Tomoyo was now as red as a cherry. "she said.that you were cute and that you're...perfect for me." Tomoyo said quietly. She wondered if he really liked her more than a friend.  
  
"Do you feel that.we're perfect of each other?" Eriol asked. 'I can't believe it! I've had my eye on her ever since I saw her! But I was too scared to ask. That's pathetic! I'm afraid to ask a girl!'  
  
"Well I guess I kinda do." Tomoyo said. 'Yeah right! I'm crazy about you!'  
  
Eriol smiled. "Well I feel the same." Eriol smiled brightly at Tomoyo. "I guess we're more than friends!" He was happy to be with her.  
  
~~~~Syaoran ~~~~  
  
He walked inside his room and heard a song and a lovely voice. Curiously we quietly following the song and lead to Sakura's room.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Looking into your eyes  
  
You always kept silent  
  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
  
You turned away before I could see your smile  
  
I realized who was important to me  
  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
  
Through it all, gradually, you're the only one  
  
Always call me, and I'll help you  
  
You're brave, you're amazing  
  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
  
Receive these overflowing feelings  
  
Even though you were often scowling  
  
You were always by my side  
  
Among my feelings  
  
You became treasured  
  
I realized who my beloved was  
  
More and more I felt in love  
  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
  
Always call me, because I will believe in you  
  
Your courage, your kindness  
  
Look, I'm sure this is it  
  
Receive these overflowing tears  
  
The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you  
  
You're brave, you're amazing  
  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
  
Receive these overflowing feelings  
  
To you I give the future  
  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one  
  
Sakura finished the song. Syaoran didn't understand the song. He didn't know what it was about. He had to admit though Sakura was a good singer. Sakura heard him and turned around. She blushed knowing he heard her sing. She turned off the radio.  
  
"You sing pretty good." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura couldn't believe it. 'Is he giving me a compliment?' Even though Sakura didn't know if he was really complimenting her but she felt good knowing he liked her singing.  
  
"Um.thank you" Was all Sakura could say.  
  
A/N: Aw wasn't that sweet. Well tell me what you think by reviewing. The song is called Only One if anyone was wondering. Tell me if you like the E+T part. If not I could always cut Eriol out.  
  
Eriol: Hey! That's mean! I want to stay in the story. I want to be with my Tomoyo. Please don't let her take me away. 


	5. Fun and Games

I Don't Know How to Love  
  
A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so sorry. I hope you like this chapter. There's mainly no action but there will be soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 5 Fun and games  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled at the door and banging on it at the same time. Sakura got up and answered the door.  
  
"What's the matter Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
"Eriol said he was going to take us all to the beach tomorrow." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "You to Syaoran! You and Sakura are going to have to share a car though. Is that alright?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"What's wrong with Eriol's car?" Sakura knew Tomoyo was up to something.  
  
"Um..his car is..going to carry all the things." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Can't he put it on the roof?" Sakura wined.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He just can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the two arguing girls. Finally he got tired of the feuding and said in an emotionless tone, "I don't mind taking Sakura."  
  
The two looked at him.  
  
"Ok" Tomoyo said smiling  
  
"What!" Sakura yelled out. She didn't mind being with Syaoran but it was just that it seemed like Tomoyo was setting her up.  
  
"He said....." Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura  
  
"I know what he said." Sakura said blushing. She pulled Tomoyo closer. "What about the plan?" She whispered.  
  
"Plan?" Tomoyo said. She smiled and laughed sheepishly. "Well I guess I."  
  
"Yeah go on." Sakura said  
  
"....I forgot." Tomoyo finished. Sakura fell anime style.  
  
"What do you mean you forgot?" Sakura said getting up.  
  
"There was so much on my mind I forgot. I don't even think we need a plan. You and Syaoran would make a cute couple." Sakura blushed at that.  
  
"Tomoyo! How can you even think that?" Sakura started to chase Tomoyo down the hall and back.  
  
~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
Sakura had her swimming suit underneath her shirt. Syaoran had on his swim trunks and a T-shirt.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Syaoran asked irritated at Sakura's slowness.  
  
"Yeah, just let me finish packing the picnic." Sakura called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up or we'll be late." Syaoran said as he left.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura came out the door and sat at the passenger seat of Syaoran's car.  
  
~~~~Beach~~~~~  
  
"Hey guy! It's about time you got her! We were beginning to think you guys weren't going to come!" Tomoyo called from the beach. Tomoyo and Eriol got out of the water and approached them.  
  
"Sorry. I had to pack the picnic and all." Sakura said.  
  
"Well lets go into the water for a swim." Eriol said. Syaoran and Sakura took of their clothes and went into the water.  
  
"Splash fight!" Tomoyo called out as she started to splash Sakura. Everyone else joined in, including Syaoran.  
  
After several hours of swimming and splash fights they all decide to have their picnic. They found a shady spot under a tree and Sakura took out the picnic she packed.  
  
"Wow look at all this. Did you make all this Sakura?" Tomoyo said looking at all the delicious food.  
  
"No, I had help from Syaoran." Sakura said looking at him.  
  
"Well if I haven't she probably would have burned the whole place down and she cooks very slow." Syaoran commented dryly.  
  
"Why you! I would not have burned the place down!" Sakura yelled and threw a punch at him. He caught her punch easily though.  
  
"Little girls shouldn't try to punch older guys." Syaoran said as he pushed Sakura's punch down by her side.  
  
"Hey c'mon Syaoran. Don't tease her like that." Syaoran looked at his friend (yes, they are friends. I'm sorry if I forgot to mention it) and nodded.  
  
When they finished eating Tomoyo and Eriol were missing.  
  
"Hey, were did Tomoyo and Eriol go?" Sakura asked as she scanned the area.  
  
"Beats me." Syaoran said not really care where they went.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "I found them." Sakura pointed to the ocean. Tomoyo and Eriol were in the water kissing. Syaoran looked and also sweat dropped with a scowl on his face.  
  
A/N: So how was it? I am very sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite this whole chapter and all the others so it took me a while. Please R+R. 


	6. A Trip To Hong Kong

I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Syaoran: You finally got off your lazy butt and decided to get on with the story huh?  
  
White Tiger Girl: ^-^;; Well yeah I guess so. I'm so sorry for no updating. I guess I did get kinda lazy. I was so discouraged by the lack of reviews. I want to dedicate this chapter to Wolfgirl who was my ONLY reviewer and has reviewed every chapter of this story and encouraged me to go on.  
  
Eriol: Yeah yeah yeah can you just get on with the story already? Your jabbering will probably be like five pages long.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Well just be a little bit more patient. This is mainly just nothing but boring stuff but the action will come soon don't worry. Ok lets do the disclaimer.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol: White Tiger Girl doesn't own CCS or any of these characters.  
  
Syaoran: Thank god too. *White Tiger Girl smacks the back of Syaoran's head and drags him offstage and Eriol follows.*  
  
Eriol: I just don't want to get hit by her. *runs to catch up*  
  
Chapter 6 A Trip To Hong Kong  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo all became best friends. Syaoran has loosened up a bit but is still very cold. It was summer and they all decided to go to Hong Kong for the summer. After several hours of pursuing Syaoran agreed to let them stay at his mansion.  
  
"This is going to be go exciting! I can't wait to see all the sights!" Tomoyo said squealing. They were all on the Li's private jet, compliments of Syaoran's mother, Yelan.  
  
"We'll be landing soon at Hong Kong Airport." Syaoran said emotionlessly from the front of the jet. Everyone secured their seat belts and got ready for landing.  
  
The four teens got off the jet. There they saw some men pick up the luggage and carried them out. As the walked in the airport, they were surrounded by the media wanting to interview the soon to be Li Clan leader. Many bodyguards came out of nowhere and kept the media away while they left the airport.  
  
"Gee, Syaoran sure is popular around here." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as they walked by the crowds of people even girls were trying to get Syaoran's attention but he just ignored them.  
  
"What do you expect? His family is one of the most richest and powerfulest families in Hong Kong." Eriol whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"How do you know so much about Syaoran's family Eriol?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
"I was born and grew up in Hong Kong and I'm also one of Syaoran's many cousins." Eriol said proudly.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both gawked at Eriol.  
  
"Are you serious? You're related to him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup. I'm serious." Eriol said coolly.  
  
They arrived outside and saw a limo parked outside. The chuffer opened the door for them. They all walked in and sat down.  
  
They soon arrived at Syaoran's mansion. The property was huge. It had a front lawn with flowers planted along the driveway. There were fountains and stone statues. The backyard had fresh green grass, cherry blossom trees, a garden, and large fountain right in the middle. Right in the middle of the property was a large house.  
  
"Wow! This is your house?" Sakura said staring at the large house as the butlers brought their things to their rooms. Syaoran's mother came out.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang! I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you so much." Yelan hugged Syaoran and continued to hug him even though he didn't hug her back.  
  
"Hello auntie Yelan." Eriol finally said. Yelan looked at Eriol.  
  
" Oh Eriol! It's nice to see you again! How have you been? How is your mother?" Yelan asked finally stopped hugging Syaoran.  
  
"I'm fine and so is mother. Auntie Yelan this is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol introduced.  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you Mrs. Li." Sakura bowed in respect.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Li. Thank you for letting us stay here." Tomoyo said also bowing in respect.  
  
"Please, call me Yelan. I'm just happy having friends of Xiao Lang here. Please come inside." They all walked in inside and looked at the gorgeous and defiantly expensive house. It had expensive looking furniture and crystal chandeliers. The walls were painted white and gold and the walls had paintings of the family.  
  
"Xiao Lang please show them to their rooms. Dinner will be ready shortly." Yelan said turning around and walked away. "Oh and please show the girls around. I'm sure you remember your way around Eriol."  
  
"Yes Mother." Syaoran said walking up the stairs with the others following.  
  
"Ok this is your room Eriol." It was a very large room with a bed, desk, television, bathroom, and a closet. The other rooms were just about the same. Syaoran lead them to a room with large doors and had a gold plaque with Xiao Lang written on it.  
  
"This is my bedroom if you need me." Syaoran said pointing to his room.  
  
"Can we see it Syaoran?" Sakura asked eager to see Syaoran's room. Syaoran sighed and opened his doors. It was larger than a regular master size bedroom. It had a dark green king size bed. He had a wooden large desk with a computer on it. There was a big screen TV with a DVD player, video player and a surround sound system. There was a big radio and a CD rack with lots of CDs. Off to the side of the room was a mini bar. There was a balcony that led to the gardens. There were paintings of his four sisters (A/N: I don't know their names. Please tell me), his mother, his father, him as a young boy who actually looked happy, and a family portrait. In the portrait Syaoran didn't look very happy and neither did his father. His walk in closet was about the size of a regular bedroom and his bathroom was about the size of a master bedroom. There was a bathtub, a walk in shower, a sink, toilet, and a large Jacuzzi. (this is my dream room ^-^)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo gaped at Syaoran's room. Eriol however didn't really care since he already seen it but the first time has was just as amazed as the girls.  
  
"If this is your room, I can't imagine how big the master bedroom is." Sakura finally said.  
  
"Well how about the tour of the house Syaoran?" Tomoyo said. Syaoran showed them around the mansion, which took along time since it was so large. Soon dinner came. They all walked into the large dinning room. There was a long table with six chandeliers hanging above it. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters were already seated. They all sat down and soon the servants came with the food and everyone started to eat.  
  
White Tiger Girl: I'm finally done! Yay! Ok I know I said there was going to be more action but just wait there will be soon. I promise. I just need to set it up first.  
  
Syaoran: Wow. I have a big room don't I?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yup! Hehehe, that was my dream room. *sigh* Too bad I can never have a room like that. So I decided to give it to Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: *sarcastically* Gee, I feel very honored and here I thought you made it specially for me.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Well you should be very happy Syaoran. Ok readers please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. If I only get a few and make me sad then it'll take me months to update so please review! Read my newest story Forgotten Memories of Love! It's really good I swear and don't forget to review!  
  
Syaoran: *sarcastically* Sure is it. I just love how the love of my life doesn't remember me whatsoever.  
  
Tomoyo: It's so sad. Well at least the first chapter is anyway.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok well thanks for reading don't forget to click the little button that says review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Kidnap

I Don't Know how to Love  
  
Sakura: White Tiger Girl is hiding because it took so long to update and she doesn't want all of you to yell at her.  
  
Tomoyo: So we're here to fill in for her.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol: -_-;;  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo: White Tiger Girl does not own CCS or any of these characters.  
  
Syaoran: Oh brother.  
  
Chapter 7 Kidnap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room and were unpacking.  
  
"Wow talk about luxury!" Tomoyo said to Sakura "A girl can really get used to this."  
  
"Yeah it's nice but there are a lot of rules." Sakura said thinking back to all the rules Syaoran had told them.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"..Don't step on the flowers. Don't trash the place. Oh and most importantly, NEVER go anywhere without a bodyguard  
  
"Never? What not?" Sakura ask.  
  
"Lots of people here might want a hold of the Li's fortune. They would do anything to get their hands on it." Eriol answered.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves..." Sakura was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"No you can't." Syaoran said coldly, so coldly that it made Sakura's insides freeze.  
  
"But I've seen you out before without bodyguards." Sakura protested.  
  
"But I can defend myself." Syaoran took out his sword to prove his point and to prove it even more he took out a mini dagger and a gun. "See." Syaoran put his weapons away. "It's not like I care what happens to you. It's just that my mother says it my duty as the Li clan leader that I make sure all my guest are fine" Syaoran said icily.  
  
~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~  
  
"Geez he is so strict. And worse off he thinks we girls can't take care of myself." Sakura said rather angrily.  
  
"I'm sure he just wants us to be safe. Are you coming with us to lunch tomorrow?" Tomoyo said as she folded one of Sakura's dresses.  
  
"No. I just want to relax a bit and enjoy all of this." Sakura fell on here bed, which was really big. "I wish I can stay here longer. It's so beautiful here."  
  
"Hey let's move here!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura laughed, " Yeah and we're going to make money by being circus clowns."  
  
"Very funny. Well I have to go find a dress for tomorrow. It's formalwear. Now are you sure you don't want to come?" Tomoyo approached the door.  
  
"Yup I'm sure. Good night." Sakura answered.  
  
"Good night. Sweat dreams." Tomoyo closed the door and left toward here room.  
  
~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo called.  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Sakura walked into her room. She was bored and had nothing to do. She wanted to go shopping but didn't want any guards to follow her. She sighed and flopped down on here bed staring at her ceiling.  
  
~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~  
  
"I see her sir. What do you want me to do?" A man said over the phone.  
  
"I want you to grab her when she comes out. If you go in you might get caught. Stay low for now and grab her when the time is right."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~Tomoyo~~~~~  
  
" Sakura has no idea what she's missing out on. This is delicious!" Tomoyo said as she tried the food.  
  
"This is one of the best restaurants in China and best of all the Li's own it!" Eriol said to Tomoyo. Syaoran was ignoring everything and everyone. All he did was eat his food.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran. What's wrong? You have ignored us all day today." Eriol nudged Syaoran to get his attention.  
  
Syaoran jumped a little. "Nothing's wrong. There's just nothing here worth paying attention to." Syaoran said.  
  
"Awwww c'mon. Loosen up a bit Syaoran." Tomoyo said as she wiped her mouth. "We should get something for Sakura. She has to try it."  
  
"Ok we'll get something for Sakura then we're leaving." Eriol said getting the bill.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant meal? Does everything meet your needs?" The waiter said as he took the money.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and please prepare something good to go." Syaoran said getting up.  
  
"Yes sir." The waiter walked off into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~Sakura~~~~~  
  
"I really want to go shopping." Sakura opened her window and looked around. When she saw nobody was around she climbed to a nearby tree and climbed down to the ground. She walked across the lawn avoiding the cameras. Unknown to her she was being watched.  
  
Sakura reached the fence and skillfully climbed over. As soon as she reached the ground a pair of hands grabbed her and covered her mouth. Sakura struggled against them but was unsuccessful. Then it became completely dark to Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: *peaks from behind the certain* I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update but I got discouraged. I hope this satisfies all of you. If I get lots of reviews I will try to put up another chapter. Right now I have school and it takes a lot of my time. 


	8. Sakura Is In Touble!

Title: I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
White Tiger Girl: Took me long enough eh? Thank you for your support and patience.  
  
Kero: White Tiger Girl does not own CCS. Hey why am I here?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Cuz Syaoran is mad at me ^_^;; and I need a replacement for him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the Li mansion. A butler came running toward them.  
  
"Master Li please forgive me but Mrs. Kinomoto has.." The butler hesitated.  
  
"Yes go on." Syaoran was curious of what he had to say about Sakura.  
  
"Um..She seems to.." The butler once again hesitated and dark scowl on Syaoran's face telling him to continue didn't help his nerves. He swallowed hard. "She seems to be missing sir." He finally finished.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" The three said in unison. Tomoyo started to panic at this point and Eriol was trying to calm her. Syaoran didn't let anyone see it but in his eyes you could see a trace of worry and was then replaced by his regular cold eyes.  
  
"Lets go inside and figure some things out." Syaoran said calmly as if everything was ok and started to walk inside.  
  
"How could you act so calm!?! Sakura is MISSING if haven't notice!" Tomoyo said in rage.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, please calm down." Eriol tried to sooth Tomoyo. Syaoran turned around.  
  
"Get her inside before she catches a cold. We don't need two girls to worry about." Syaoran walked back to the house with Eriol slowly guiding Tomoyo to the house in her broken up state.  
  
"Sir, should I call the police?" Wei said to Syaoran. He nodded his head.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo. Come with me to the security room." Syaoran said icily. Tomoyo and Eriol obeyed. When they reached the security room they saw the sleeping guard.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Syaoran ordered. The guard jumped right up and stood up straight. He bowed to his master.  
  
"Yes master Li. How may I help you?" He said as if he had nothing to worry about.  
  
"You can help me by getting your ass out of here!" Syaoran yelled. The man cringed in fear of his younger master.  
  
"But sir..." He started  
  
"But sir nothing. You weren't doing your job therefore you are fired. Since you weren't watching the mansion one of my guest is now missing." The guard knew he was in deep trouble now. "Leave my sight this instant."  
  
"Yes, sir. It was an honor serving you." He quickly left. Syaoran sat on the chair and turned on some screens. He played some security videos. He spotted Sakura climbing down a tree. He froze the video and played it on all the monitors. Tomoyo and Eriol watched the tape. Sakura ran across the front yard and over the gate. Then a man grabbed Sakura. Syaoran froze the picture again and enhanced it and pointed to the man's face.  
  
"We're looking for a man that looks like that." Syaoran said.  
  
"Alright. We can send this picture to the police and track down this man." Eriol responded looking closer at the picture. 'He looks very familiar.'  
  
"I'm leaving you guys in charge of this." Syaoran got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"What! Aren't you helping?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Tomoyo had pure rage burning in her eyes. "She's your friend!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he has become friends with them over the pass months. "Fine." Syaoran left the room.  
  
"How could he be so selfish Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Understand that he doesn't mean to coldhearted and solitary." Yelan said from the door. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to face her. "That's just how he was raised. He never got to see his family often until now and no one ever treated him like nicely when he was a child." She said sadly.  
  
"Besides, I think there's hope for him yet. There's hope for him to have a better life. Only one person can make all the difference in his life." Yelan turned and left leaving a puzzled Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~  
  
Sakura tied to a chair in a dark room and her mouth was taped shut. She had no idea where she was. There were four guys in front of her hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Well well. Aren't you a beauty."  
  
"That Li kid sure does have good taste."  
  
"Nah. I think she's free. That Li doesn't seem to care about her."  
  
"Is that so? I'd like to get a crack at her."  
  
"Will all of you shut up! The boss is coming!" There were footsteps in the hall and the door opened and shut. A man walked up to her and grabbed her jaw and turned it toward him so she was facing him.  
  
"So you're Kinomoto, Sakura? Well you are going to make me rich." Sakura was scared for her life. She still couldn't see his face. She did see his steel eyes and a large scare going down his eye. The scare looked like lighting. The scare scared the hell out of her.  
  
"You're going to cooperate with us." He took out a gun and pointed it to her heart. "...or you're going to pay the consequences." Sakura gulped. One thing keep going through her mind. 'Syaoran where are you? Please come and save me!' She tried to stay brave but a small tear managed to escape her eyes and fall on the floor making a sound as it hit the floor.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yay! It's finished!! And so the plot deepens. Will Sakura escape? Or will she be killed? Find out on the chapter! Leave a review! Tell me if you want me to tell you when I update! 


	9. It's A Matter Of Time

Title: I Don't Know How To Love

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG

White Tiger Girl: I'm soooooooooooooo deeply sorry about the long wait! I didn't mean to never update this again. I've just been so busy with my own little life I haven't had time to write chapters. My deepest apologies! 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  

Chapter 9 It's A Matter Of Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

It was half past midnight and everyone was wide awake. No one was able to sleep because Sakura was still missing. It was the third day since Sakura was missing and the most sleep anyone got was less than 2 hours. 

RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The phone rang again and Syaoran picked it up. Everyone gathered around him and the phone. The police listened to the call in one of the corners of the room.

"Hello?" Syaoran spoke dully in the phone.

"You don't sound so well Li. Have you've gotten enough sleep?" The voice hissed on the other line.

"Where is Sakura?" 

"Her? You don't need to worry about her. She's in good hands………for now." He said snickering.

"Now listen carefully. In three days you will get another call just like this but we don't want your money. We will give you some simple tasks. If you complete all the tasks we will let her free. We don't want anything from you." 

"Just some simple task? That's it?"

"Hold on there! If you fail any of these task or double cross us, we will kill her."

"How do I know you haven't already killed her?" Syaoran said venomously. 

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Help m…"Sakura voice came and then was muffled at the end.

"She's still alive and unharmed. Lets keep it that way. I know the police at listening in on this so just make sure you do what we say or the girl dies." The voice hung up the phone and ended he conversation.

"We have an address. 547 Shu Lin St. (A/N: I don't even think that's a real place .). Lets head over there rite now." The police left the house and speed off toward the their destination.

~~~~~~547 Shu Lin St.~~~~~~~

They kicked opened the door of the warehouse. 

"Freeze police!" They walked into the warehouse and looked around on high guard. After searching for any signs of life they found none.

~~~~~~Li Mansion~~~~

"Um…………Mr. Li we searched the whole place from head to toe and found nothing. There were not traces of them. They probably called and took off to another location. Maybe we should come back in three days and…………."

"That won't be necessary chief. I've got this under control." Syaoran said.

"Alright sir. Oh! And we've found a match for the photo you sent in. His name is Seiyemi, Raku. He was the co president in Toyland Works. He was presumed dead two years ago in a car accident."

"Thank you. We'll call you if we need assistance." Syaoran hung up the phone. 

"So have they identified who the man was?" Eriol asked tiredly.

"Yeah. His name is Seiyemi, Raku. He is supposed to be dead."

"I knew I remembered him! He used to work with my father in Toyland Works. What puzzles me is how can he be alive? I saw the accident. He died in that car explosion." Eriol remember the event of when he was going to visit his father turned into the death of Raku.

"He could have faked his death to destroy his record." 

"What are you going to do Syaoran? Are you going to do what they say?" Tomoyo asked thinking this was a bad idea.

"You want Sakura back right? So of course I am." Syaoran said nothing more and walked upstairs to his room.

~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~

Syaoran laid on his large bed for several moments staring that the ceiling. He had a really bad feeling in his stomach. His mind told him that he was crazy but something deep inside of him told him different. 

_I thought I had completely lost you_

_In a world I no longer knew_

_The place where I used to rule _

_Now it is a complete mystery_

I thought I knew everything 

_But in truth there is more to learn_

Syaoran knew something inside of him wanted to get out. He felt like his body was going to explode. He never felt this was before.

_I felt something completely new_

_I never knew such a thing could exist_

_But I guess I was wrong_

_I've been wrong so many times _

_But I didn't think I would ever lose_

_But in the end I was lost_

Syaoran's heart started to beat faster. Some where in his body he felt the he did the right thing. That he didn't make the wrong decision and there was hope. 

_My body tingled with a new sensation_

_Deep within my heart_

_It beated with a deep feeling_

_A feeling I will never forget_

_It's been buried in my heart_

_Now it's pushing_

_Pushing to get out_

_I let it out the morning glow_

_Everything made more sense_

_The one I love was standing there_

_Waiting for me…._

_Waiting for me to finally let my heart out……._

Syaoran knew he just learned something. He learned something really important that would change his life forever……

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

*  
*

*  
*

White Tiger Girl: Well that's the end for that! I hope it was good and you enjoyed it. I hope you leave me a review. And if you want me to notify you when the next chapter is up please tell me. Ok bye now.


	10. Getting You Back

Title: I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
White Tiger Girl: Finally another chapter ne? Sorry about that. I really meant to update sooner but things came up.  
  
Syaoran: *dully* White Tiger Girl does not own CCS.  
  
Chapter 10   
  


* * *

  
Night has come. The area was empty except for one guard. Syaoran swiftly and quietly knocked him out. The guard landed with a thud on the floor. Syaoran walked around the museum looking for the Book of Seals, and ancient book containing some of Asia's most dangerous secrets written by a 5,000 year old emperor.  
  
He spot the book a few feet away. He walked toward it slowly and carefully. He didn't want to set off one of the alarms. He grabbed the book and left the museum as quickly as possible.  
  
~~~Later in the morning  
  


* * *

  
"In other news this morning there was a brake in and entering. No money was stolen but the Book of Seals is now missing. This has been the 9th one this month." The reporter said.  
  
"I don't know what happened exactly......I was on guard as usual and then I remember a sharp hit on my neck and I blacked out........." The guard Syaoran knocked out said.  
  
Yelan turned off the television frowning. He knew it was Syaoran who had took the book. He was out in the middle of the night and came back around four. She knew why he did it too. It was to save Sakura. The man known as Raku wanted the book and eight other items that Syaoran delivered to him.  
  
"Wei?" Yelan said looking at him.  
  
"Yes Madam?" Wei looked at her as well.  
  
"Is Syaoran still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, he's still sleeping. Should we be worried about him? He doesn't seem to have a good night's sleep lately."  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
~~~Syaoran  
  


* * *

  
Syaoran woke up around noon. He knew this wasn't good but he knew he had to do it. There came a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He said sleepily. Eriol walked in and closed the door quietly.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Eriol looked at his cousin over quickly. Syaoran looked like a mess. All he had on was a pair of sweat pants and a simple white T-shirt. You could see a silver chain hanging around his neck with a silver wolf head glimmering in the afternoon sun.  
  
"You really want to know?" Eriold nodded slowly. Syaoran sighed. "I feel like shit." That was all he said before he walked to his bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Syaoran don't worry about it. I'm sure Sakura's fine. You're going to kill yourself pushing yourself so hard." Eriol said. He remembered the conversation he had with Yelan a week ago.  
  
~~Flashback~~ "Yelan?" Eriold said uneasy  
  
"Yes Eriol?" She stared out the window into the distance.  
  
"What do you mean when you said there was hope for Syaoran and only one person can make the difference in him life?" Eriol asked wondering about that for weeks.  
  
"It means what you think. What do you have between Tomoyo? What do you feel for her? Does she mean the world to you? Those are the question you asked before. Now it's someone else's time to ask the question and I think he's figured it out........."  
  
~~~Flashback End  
  


* * *

  
He knew what Syaoran was going through and understands it. He gave Syaoran space and he did what he wanted to do.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" Syaoran said in a dull tone He took off his shirt and put on a nice clean green shirt with a better design.  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG  
  
Syaoran groaned knowing he didn't want to answer the phone knowing who it's going to be. He stepped toward the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Syoaran said dully.  
  
"Good job on last night. I didn't think you'd pull it off."  
  
"Yea whatever. Just tell me what you want me to do and get it over with."  
  
"Anxious aren't we?" Syaoran growled over the phone knowing he wanted to play with him.  
  
"Fine. You'll be glad to hear this is the last task I have for you."  
  
"Tell me already!" Syoaran was getting restless. He anger boiled in his blood knowing Raku was a sick man.  
  
"Your job is to go and steal the Nine Dragons' Jewel."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I'm not done. You'll meet me in the old warehouse complex at exactly three o'clock. We'll make the trade. You give me the jewel and I'll give you back your blossom." The phone went dead and Syaoran slammed the phone down.  
  
"What's the news?" Eriol asked seeing anger written all over Syaoran's face.  
  
"We're getting Sakura back by tonight." That was all Syaoran said before he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me what's going on. I want know everything." Syaoran turned around slowly and sighed heavily and began telling him what happened. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  


* * *

  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok that's the end! I sorry to say but this story is coming to any end. Don't worry though! There's going to be a sequel! REVIEW!! 


	11. The Beginning of the End

Title: I Don't Know How To Love  
  
Author: White Tiger Girl  
  
Rating: PG  
  
White Tiger Girl: Whelp! Another chapter and other day! 4 more days till spring break! By the way, I didn't get a chance to look over the chapter so don't mind the mostakes.  
  
Syaoran: White Tiger Girl doesn't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 11 at night and everyone knew what was going on tonight. They were going to get Sakura back no matter what.  
  
Syaoran entered the house. Everyone looked up at him waiting for him to tell them what he needed. He walked into the living room with the Nine Dragon' Jewel in his hand. He put it down gently.  
  
"So Syaoran what the plan for tonight. You know we're going to come and help you no matter what you say." Eriol spoke.  
  
"Fine." His tone of voice was calm but deep down he was far from calm. He was afraid. "You guys are going to take some of our men (their security team) and hide in the bushes. Be alert though. We don't know what he's going to do." Syaoran sat down and opened the blue prints of the warehouse and the outside perimeter.  
  
"This is where you guys will be hiding. I'll be going through here and the rest of what happens inside is up to fate." Syaoran closed his eyes momentarily and opened them. He took in a breath. "There will be eight bombs set up inside by one my covers but he was discovered and kill. Luckily they haven't spotted the bombs. So it's up to you guys to set them off. After one hour I want you to set off the bombs."  
  
"What if your not out by them Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked worriedly hoping he wasn't going to sacrifice his life.  
  
"Regardless of whether I'm out or not......" That was all he said before a felt his cheek burn and his head whipped in the opposite direction. Everyone gasped and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing?! Even if Sakura makes it out you'll be dead or both of you. It'll still end in sadness!" Tomoyo eyes stared to water and her tone softened. "Don't you understand even if Sakura is saved you'll be gone and it'll be just as bad as not having Sakura. How would she feel if she had to live knowing you killed yourself to save her?"  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said. Tomoyo gasped. His banged shadowed his eyes as he spoke. "No matter what, detonate those bombs in one hour." Syaoran walked to a family portrait and removed it. There was a hidden safe. He unlocked it and took out a gun and some bullets with a wolf head carved in each one of them. He loaded it and hid it and walked away.  
  
"You heard my son. You must do as he says." Yelan looked Eriol right in the eye. He nodded but didn't like it one bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok remember what I said." Syaoran said through the hiden microphone. There was a bit a static before Eriol's voice came through.  
  
"Yea don't worry about it. We're ready." Syaoran got his watch ready start the countdown. He had it start at 55 minutes hoping that's all the time he needed to get out. "Time starts now" Eriol started his one hour countdown. "Be careful."  
  
Syaoran went toward the entrance of the warehouse and the door creaked opened.  
  
"Syaoran it's nice to see you. I believe the last time I saw you, you were nothing but a mere small boy. Always hiding behind his father and afraid to come out." Raku spat out the last comment.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked calmly with the Jewel in his hand.  
  
"The jewel first." He said  
  
Syaoran handed him the Jewel. In one swift movement Raku's fist collided with Syaoran's stomach. At that point he knew Raku crossed him. He took his gun and fired. Raku was hit on the chest. He fell on his knees and blood was leaking out of his mouth. His hands were soaked in blood as well as his entire body. More people came from the darkness and attacked at once sending Syaoran off his feet and into a wall. He got off and fought off as many as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****Outside*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran's in trouble! You can hear all the shoots and Syaoran's curses." Tomoyo was really worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tomoyo. Syaoran wouldn't let himself be beaten so easily. He'll be fine."  
  
"I hope you're right I don't want to loss anymore friends."  
  
"Yea"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Syaoran-Inside**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He killed them. Every single one of them. His body covered by the stains of those he killed. He heaved heavily. Half of him was cover by shadows. The other you can clearly see the anger, hate, and worst of all.................. *  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
White Tiger Girl: Haha cliffy! Evil me! Sorry it had to end that way but I had to find a way to be evil in this chapter!  
  
Syaoran: That wasn't a good cliffy. Most people probably figured it out.  
  
White Tiger Girl: ^^;; Shut up Syaoran. Don't pay attention to him. Anyway, since spring break is coming up I can most likely get a new chapter up soon if I get a lot of encouraging reviews ^^ ja. 


	12. Note

Once again I thank the wonderful reviewers that has read my story, left comments, and helped me improve. Just to let you guys know I could never have wrote such wonderful stories without your help and some to those who read but don't review. I know some of you have been waiting forever for a new chapter and I do not know when I will have something new out. I have one more week of school and I need another week or so to complete a chapter if I'm lucky. Check my profile now and then for an update on my progress or if something happens. Thank you for reading and if you want me to notify you for the next chapter just tell me.  
  
White Tiger Girl 


	13. Is It Over?

Title: I Don't Know How To Love

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG

Chapter 12 Is It Over?

* * *

He killed them. Every single one of them. His body covered by the stains of those he killed. He heaved heavily. Half of him was cover by shadows. The other you can clearly see the anger, hate, and worst of all………………the thirst for blood.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran yells still with the gun in his hand. "Sakura!" Syaoran suddenly heard a heavenly sweet voice.

"Looking into your eyes  
You always kept silent  
Each time I saw you in my dream  
You turned away before I could see your smile

I realized who was important to me  
You always protected me, didn't you?  
Through it all, gradually, you're the only one  
Always call me, and I'll help you

You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings

Even though you were often scowling  
You were always by my side  
Among my feelings  
You became treasured

I realized who my beloved was  
More and more I felt in love  
Gradually, finally, you're the only one  
Always call me, because I will believe in you

Your courage, your kindness  
Look, I'm sure this is it  
Receive these overflowing tears

The water, the wind, the sun, the earth  
The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you

You're brave, you're amazing  
Here, now, gently surfacing  
Receive these overflowing feelings

To you I give the future  
Look, here, it's sparkling  
Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one"

Syaoran follows the song into a dark passageway. He came to a door and kicked it open. Sakura laid on the floor tied together by rope. She had scrapes and cuts everywhere.

"Syaoran. You came." Sakura said weakly and gasped. Raku stood at the door with death in his eyes.

"Li! I'll kill you! Your father and Eriol's father thought I was insane and I they could get rid of me by sending me away. But I'm not crazy! They just wanted me out of their business! Well I'll get my revenge by killing you! Then that Eriol kid!" He walked forward living drips of blood behind as he walked and raised his gun with his blood soaked hands and shoot Syaoran but I just barely missed the fatal area.

Syaoran acted fast and shoot him four times. One in his head, Two is his neck and one right through is heart. Raku fell on the ground dead surrounded by his own blood.

Syaoran went and untied Sakura. She was in really bad shape and was barely conscious.

"Syaoran" Sakura touched his face. "I don't think I can make it."

"Yes you can! I understand the song now Sakura. At first I didn't know what it meant but now I understand it." Syaoran whispered and started crying. "Sakura you taught me how to love. You showed me what love is. Don't leave me now. I want to be with you forever and never let you go. Sakura….."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with sparkling eyes. He face was serene and at peace.

"Sakura, I love you." Syaoran bent down closer to Sakura and gave her a tender soft kiss.

"Syaoran…." After that she blacked out. Syaoran gently lifted her of the ground. At that moment he picked her up a beeping sound came from his wrist. He looked at it and almost forgot that a bomb was set to go off in 5 minutes now. Static erupt into his ear before he heard Eriol's voice.

"Syaoran! Get out now! You have 4 minutes 43 seconds in counting." Came Eriol's panicking voice. Syaoran swiftly but carefully moved Sakura to his back and began to run ask fast as he can retracing the route he took. He saw many people up ahead of him completely not aware of the bomb. He quickly he shot each one not caring if they were dead and ran through.

4 minutes.

He saw a hallway he recognized and immediately ran into the hallway. It appeared the lights have been cut. But that didn't stop Syaoran. Into the darkness he ran and strangly it seemed abandoned.

3 minutes.

He knew why now. Sparks flew everywhere. It seems someone was here and cut the electrically. He now noticed there were dead bodies on the floor. Guns laid everywhere. In his head he thanked Eriol for sending someone in to clear his path.

1 minute.

He reached the end of the hallway. But it seemed fate didn't want him to leave. A door stood in his way. Irritated Syaoran began ramming the door. The seconds ticked away as he tried to knocked the door down. It seemed hopeless as the moments passed but Syaoran wasn't going to give up.

0. KABOOM!

"Syaoran?" Came Eriols worried voice he waiting for the reply but only heard static…

* * *

White Tiger Girl: I know this is evil but it's a cliffy! Last chapter will be up soon depending on the reviews I gets. 


	14. And That's The End

Title: I Don't Know How To Love

Author: White Tiger Girl

Rating: PG

Chapter 13 And That's The End

* * *

"And today we are here to mourn…" A wave of people in black filled the cemetery that day. Some were filled with sadness, others came just out of respect. But for whatever reason tension filled the air.

"…the lose of the lives of many in an explosion. For no one expected this to happen. In your hearts some of us wish it was them that perished on the faithful day but the past can't be changed and so…" The cemetery was silent and no one dared to look upon the graves of so many. It was a solemn day for so many families and lives. But others it was a time of rejoicing…

_**.:Hospital:.**_

In bed laid a small form. The room was filled with the fragrance of the many flowers that has been accumulated. Teddy bears and balloons also filled the room. All was silent except for the steady sound of the heart rate. Slowly the eyes of the form opened revealing beautiful emerald poles. Feeling uncomfortable she shifted and moved from the bed.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see her best friend Tomoyo jump on her and gave her a big hug. "I was so worried about you! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!"

"Tomoyo, I can't breath." Tomoyo released her grip and allowed Sakura to breath. At the moment Eriol walked in with the doctor.

"Ms Kinomoto. I'm glad to see you're awake. Let me check you and then if you are fine you are free to leave." The check up was only a few moments. As soon as the check was done she eagerly asked if she could leave. The doctor said it was ok and quickly she ran down the halls of the white walled hospital still in her gown.

"Sakura where are you going?" Tomoyo asked staring at her best friend running aimlessly to an unknown direction. Sakura's face turned red and was embarrassed.

"I wanted to see Syaoran and see if he's ok." Sakura began to sprint back to Tomoyo. The face Tomoyo made made Sakura wonder what she had said to make her friend seem so sad. Tomoyo's face looked as if tears were ready to spill from her eyes. Sakura embraced her friend and genteelly rubbed her back. But fear ran up her back as she thought about why Tomoyo was upset. Perhaps it might be Syaoran…

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Sakura tried to block out the thoughts of things that might have happened to Syaoran. But the thoughts just kept popping into her head and it was as if someone else was controlling the images in her head. Before she knew it her eyes also started to tear but refused to spill out.

"Syaoran was in critical condition and he hasn't woken up yet." Tomoyo said softly. Unable to hold back the tears wit spilled out and Sakura dashed out of the room. She ran too all the rooms and finally finds Syaoran's.

She grabs hold of his hand. "Syaoran, Syaoran please wake up." She sobbed almost choking on her tears. "I love you Syaoran I don't want you to leave. I know we didn't get off on good terms when we left but I love you. I know we can make things work out." She closed her eyes and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Please, please." She managed to choke out.

"Do you mean that?" Sakura opened her eyes only to be met by burning amber ones. He still looked weak but his eyes danced with joy and passion, something he had only learned of recently.

"Of course I do." Sakura gave him a smile. This caused Syaoran to smile too. As if they were magnet they began to draw closer to each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart both held so much lust in their eyes. Yelen watched at the door never seen these emotions in her son before. She felt proud that he finally learned of his feelings and love. She was happy her son was not alone anymore and that he will soon learn how to care for something so fragile as a relationship.

"Do you think me and you can work out?" Syaoran asked her teasingly but also unsure.

Sakura brushed back Syaoran's hair and replied, "Only time will tell Syaoran…only time will tell…"

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short but I couldn't find another way to wrap it up. I'm still deciding if I want to do a sequel because I think this story is really short. But to be honest, I've lost my interest in this story so I don't know yet. Leave a review and tell me what you think and just out of curiosity….how many of you reviewers are guys? o.O 


End file.
